Never get comfortable
by BLU50
Summary: Story of a 40 year old Edward Cullen a man who's life has fallen into a perpetual loop of repeating days. Until he gets a little help from a blast from the past. Now his life is all messed up. For the best or for the worst no one knows.Including me? weird
1. Little did he know

**Never Get Comfortable**

**By: Nathan Lawhun**

**Chapter 1**

**Little did he know**

The man awoke that morning as if it was any other day. The alarm clock was making that annoying beeping sound that appears to be the favorite of most alarm clock manufacturers. The beeping went its usual ten chimes and then a hand appeared from under the sheets. It continued to hit the stop button with more force than was absolutely necessary. Causing the plastic to give a small crack of pain in retaliation to the unnecessary abuse, the man, who owned the hand, however paid it no attention. The hand then came up to pull the sheets off of its owner's face and rub its forehead and eyes in a useless attempt to awaken at least a small piece of consciousness to its owner. As always it rendered completely useless, the hand then decided to partner with its opposite to place their conjoined torso to an upright sitting position hoping that the change in posture might force an extra ounce of consciousness into its nearly lifeless body. This attempt was met with better results. Finally the man was showing signs of life again and allowed his hand to pull the sheets fully off his legs. He then proceeded to swing his legs off the bed and stand, putting his full weight on them and commanding them to move slowly and labouredly to work out the sleep and stiffness that had built up the night prior. These legs strenuously walked the man to the bathroom and stopped in front of the sink and allowed the hand to turn on the water and splash the cool fresh liquid into their owners face to finally wake him from his slumber.

Once awake he saw his reflection in the mirror almost exactly the same as it had been the day before and the day preceding that. It was a man of the age of 40. A Slightly wrinkled forehead, bushy eyebrows in need of being plucked, nose curved and slightly crooked from a football accident back in college. His chin was still strong but curved awkwardly from hitting the ground so many times with a strap across it. His hair fell just short of his eyes until he combed it back in a slick line from his forehead to the back of the skull where it met the spinal cord. His wood colored eyes stared back at a wealthy but beaten man worn down by so many years of consistency and never ending repetition. Sure the client was different and the numbers changed but it was always assets this, liabilities that, negative income, positive tax returns and owners equity out the wa-zoo. Nothing ever changed for those tired drained eyes. They were the work force of the entire entity that was Edward Cullen.

Edward was what most thought to be the generic accountant. He was good at what he did, he went to work every day, wore the same three ties, never wore jeans even on casual Fridays, got his work done before time, met deadlines with ease, and always, and I mean always, found the mistakes his clients made accidentally or on purpose. He had the record at his firm for finding the most people trying to embezzle money from this fact. This gave him a small feeling of pleasure to have a record again, gave him a feeling of being back in school when he uses to set records in different sports and activities. But as people know not much success in high school can be carried on into the real world.

Edward spent his usual amount of time getting dress, wearing his usual kind of outfit, his usual type of tie, you know the kind, the "power" tie that just says "I have power but I probably won't use it or even thinks that I have it". He went down stairs to his fully stocked kitchen designed for the novice cook that actually cooks three meals a day. Which he cooked in probably about once a month if even that often. He went to his fridge and grabbed the milk to make his usual large bowl of cereal and have a banana and a tall glass of orange juice, pulpy of course, what else was there. He used the last of the milk in the jug "note to self get more milk". As he sat there eating his basic breakfast he contemplated his up and coming day and saw no immediate change in his life. Yep things were going to be pretty damn boring again why would they be any different they never were.

_Get up- check, get dressed- check, eat – in progress, go to work- next, finish the Stevens' file- obviously, driv-_

"Hey you"

Edward leapt off his stool and hit his head on a frying pan hanging from a hook over the island he was just eating at causing his sight to blank for a second. "Jesus Christ what was that?"

"Me" said a disembodied voice.

"Who in the hell are you" Edward answered back in a quizzically angry voice.

Then it was gone no answer, no response, nothing as though it hadn't really said anything. Back to just another day, same routine, same guy, shitty boring job, still wondering why he doesn't quit, still realizing he needs this big fancy job to keep his big fancy house and still, yes still, drive his big fancy luxury class car. There it was the reason, his Jag. Without that car he wouldn't be walking out the door, he wouldn't be carrying his briefcase and he sure as hell wouldn't be fighting his way through the morning downtown metropolitan traffic that he hated more than his job or even his ex-wife that was still collecting alimony ten years later. _Bitch_. He didn't care he didn't use the money, all his extra money was collecting dust in the back of some big Swiss bank in the middle of a city he couldn't spell let alone pronounce correctly. He didn't really need to he never made a withdraw, he only deposited and those were automatic.

His life simple and uninteresting last thing anyone would write a book about or so you would think by first look of him. Although a second look would show you the slight limp from his right leg when he broke it falling fifty feet from a wall he climbed with some buddies back in college, the hint of a tattoo that covers his back that is actually the crest of a fraternity he belonged to back in college. Never say pledging doesn't carry on. Also you'd see the scar over his left eye from a bar fight he won 5 years ago when a man attacked him just cause he looked richer than everyone else, Fucking drunks, well the guy figured out that money doesn't make you weak or incapable of fighting. I can't give details but Edward got banned from the bar and the guy got a two month free hospital stay courtesy of Edward's fancy Swiss bank account.

He got finished with his breakfast in a hurried daze still contemplating on whether or not that voice was real or just in his head. He finished the bowl, rinsed it, and then placed it in the dishwasher with the spoon. He placed the box of cereal on top of the fridge and headed to the front door.

It was sunny outside, good weather for a change, time to put the top down on his 85,000 dollar Jag. That baby was his life and soul, his entire reason for existence. It handled like a dream and made a continuous appearance in Edward's. Work wasn't but about 15 minutes down the highway but for him it was an eternity because he never wanted to leave the car. Most people dreaded a traffic jam but not Edward he loved to get stuck in line and just relax in that beautiful car and just take it all in. unfortunately his relaxation in today's jam is going to be cut short right.. about… Now.

"Hey"

"Shit" Edward yelled as he almost swerved into another car. The disembodied voice had caused him to jump so bad that he had came literally inches from the neighboring car. "Who are you" he yells into the empty car.

Nothing answered him but the profanities being yelled at him by his neighboring driver.

"Oh forgot about little old me already, come on Vampy that kind of hurts a little bit."

"Vampy? How do you know that name! Who are you?" He shouted to the heavens via his convertible roof.

"I'm Detective Charles Swan, and if you would have hit me I would have had your ass on a silver platter, complements my attorney, Asshole!" shouted the man in the silver Mercedes Edward almost collided with.

With all the things going wrong that day something had to be going on. But little did Edward Cullen know. Things were going to get worse, and that voice would soon have a body to go with it and when its owner showed himself David would never be the same again. No matter how hard he tried.

**A/N- Ok so this is going to actually be a full length book i promise i know my other two fic's stopped short but this one is for real i originally started it with original characters but then i figured Edward and the others im going to use would be way better suited for it. Plz review give me ideas and such i may use them in the book possibly throw some easter eggs in it for you guys if you give me some thoughts to mull over. again hope you enjoyed chapter one two is in progress up by end of this week i hope. **


	2. Work Work and more Ghost?

**Never Get Comfortable**

**Charter 2**

**A blast from his past**

Shaken up a little yes, Determined to still get his work done, you bet. Waiting for that voice to scare the shit out of him for the third time today, obviously. That was the only thing going through his mind since he got to work. Sitting at his office desk, staring down at the file containing all those damn transaction sheets he hated and loved so much. Receipts galore telling him what is going on with the Stevens' audit. Stupid people think they can evade taxes for eight years and get away with it. Edward hated doing audits but when you're a free lance forensics accountant then well you got to take some government work every now and again to keep the bills paid.

Edward loved his job though in a very un-loving fashion. When he first got into forensics accounting he thought it was cool. Being like a hired secret agent, go into someone's company and hunt down where missing money is going and who's doing it and getting enough hard evidence together so that the company's attorney can rip the thief to shreds. At first Edward would go to watch the cases, he was so excited to see it happen, his evidence the stuff that only he could find being used to put a guilty man in prison. Those were the days that he mi-

"Hey do your work Vampy!"

"Holy shit!" Edward yelled as he fell backwards out of his chair.

His co-workers came from their cubicles to see what was going on. Like a sidewalk after an accident, people were gathering at the entrance to his office wondering what had happened. All of them staring at him with that deer in the headlights stare.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking just leaned back to far in my chair everyone back to work. Thompson I want the expenses verse revenue documents completed and to me before the end of the day, got it?" He barked at his employees. That was the problem with him also too many people around to hear him do anything. So he got up and shut the door. Locked it, drew the blinds, checked for any listeners and then let it fly. " Who are you and why can't I see you come on out, show me who you are Mr. Let's fuck with Edward. Come on out since you know my old pledge name. What else do you know?

"I know how you got it. I was the first person to call you Vampire and also little buddy I was the guy who saved your life." The voice said back matter-of-factly.

A shocked expression came across his face. This couldn't possibly be who coined his pledge name. He was dead and had been for a long time. No way could this severed voice be who he thought it was that was physically impossible. Then again a disembodied voice isn't very plausible at the moment either. Seriously his life was going insane and he didn't have a way to fix it at all. He knew who it must be now his old fraternity brother, Wolfy, But Wolfy or better known as Jacob Black died during their junior year at Muskingum University. In a tragic accident saving Edwards own life. But yet here Edward was sitting in his office confronted by what appeared to be a ghost that knew his history of Muskingum and all that he had done back then. Could this really be Wolfy? Jacob Come back from the dead to taunt Edward in his mid-life era. Sounds like something he would do.

Jacob was notorious for waiting way to long to do something that would mess with someone. Yet it was always the perfect timing for him to get across what he wanted to get across.

This was definitely Jacob Black's Kind of timing.


End file.
